Fashion Runway Disaster
by Cladixe
Summary: [EDIT]ONESHOT. When Tomoyo entered the world of fashion. she never knew that she would also enter a dangerous job. The good thing is, there is someone who's willing to help her in any way possible


**FASHION RUNWAY DISASTER**

**Cladixe**: **I DISCLAIM ALL CCS HERE**. Ok, I'm now trying to do an **ET** love story!!! Wa-ha-ha! Joke. Well I was inspired by some fanfictions.. well, I can say that everything was nice today. I have happened to absent in my school due to leg injury. Awww. Poor me. At least I have a chance to type all of this crap. Ok, I just thought of a change since my four stories are about Syaoran and Sakura. Well, I think I'll do this for a change.

And yeah, I made some edits but it can still omit errors.

This was formerly named "**Just By A Bullet**"

TOMOYO'S POV:

I am waiting in the airport with Eriol. We were sitting in a bench. Eriol is holding my hand.

"Your hand seem to be cold." he suddenly said to me but my mind seems to be pre-occupied.

"Tomoyo." he hushed into my ears. This made me back to the reality and reacted, "Huh?"

he just smiled at me and said, "You must be thinking of something."

"I'm just worried. Their plane should be here at 9:00 but it is already 9:20." I said nervously.

"C'mon, you know that some plane are late." he tried to make me calm but it made me more nervous ever.

"Plane 3717DFK has arrived. Again, Plane 3717DFK arrived." These are the words that echoed in the whole airport.

"See? I told you! Now, let's find them." He said as he stood up.

I also stood up. Then, I noticed someone far from us. The two of them are waving at us hysterically. In just one glance, I can determine one of them. Of course, the one who waved hysterically is actually Sakura. She runs toward me as the other two people accompanying her followed her.

Sakura hugged me very tight. "I missed you bestfriend!" she said to me.

"Eriol, how are you?" she said as she shook his hand.

"Daijoubu." He said with a smile.

"Tomoyo!" the other girl cried out loud and hugged me instantly. Of course, I can determine this one. Her long black hair and how she speaks, she must be Meilin.

"How are you, Meilin?" I asked her as she released me from being hugged.

She just smiled at me and said, "Good!"

I also noticed a man standing behind the two girls, of course, it's Syaoran. I can say, he grew up. He looks different from the last time I saw him (when we are elementary and he's the number one archenemy of Sakura in Clow Cards).

"Man, I can say, he's very handsome like Eriol" I said to myself as I stare at Eriol and Syaoran who were both talking to each other.

"Well,I'm glad, Sakura that you had persuade your boyfriend to have a vacation here." I teased.

Sakura just blushed as Meilin joined me and continue to tease her.

"Syaoran, it's nice to see you." I greeted Sakura's boyfriend.

"Well, why don't you three stay at my house?" I tried to convince the three.

"Ummm.. Thanks but I just told my Dad that we are going to stay there." Sakura answered.

"Umm. maybe I can stay at your house, Tomoyo, so that the two lovebirds can have a privacy." Meilin teased as she looked at Syaoran and

Sakura who both blushed. I smiled as a sign of agreement.

After that, Sakura and Syaoran split in our group coz Fujitaka is waiting at home while Meilin and me are being brought at my house with Eriol's car.

As I jump out of the car, he said, " Ok, you two girls enjoy, ok? Tomoyo, I will just call you later when I arrived at my house so I can see if everything is alright, ok?"

"Ok." I answered as I kissed him on the cheeks and he closed the door and pulled the car away.

"Does he always do that?" Meilin asked me.

"Which one?"

"Calling you?"

"Ummm.. Yes. well. He always do that every night." I answered as I blushed.

"How sweet. Please tell me the story,how did the two of you become lovers!" Meilin said.

I just blush as the gate of my house opened.

At my room, I changed into my pj's and as I brush my hair, Meilin went in and sat

on my bed.

"Now tell me the story." she said. "Ok, it all started when."

**Rewind**

TOMOYO'S POV IN PAST:

I graduated and start working in my Mom's Fashion Company as a fashiondesigner. After I made my first batch of dress, my name became famous becauseeveryone says that my works are splendid.

Now, I spend working here in this company for almost a year. Many famous Hollywood Stars had worn every outfit of mine. There is Madonna, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Hilary Duff, Jennifer Garner and many more but of course, I had a favorite among all my models and that's my bestfriend who is a famous model here in Japan, Sakura.

Every outfit that I made fitted on her that's what I like about my bestfriend and besides she's my model since I was in elementary. I can remember one of the costumes I made for her I used in our play, Sleeping Beauty where she got the role as aprince but today, my favorite model had gone to Hong Kong and stayed there for 5 months (**I missed her**) but I'm very happy for her especially when she wrote me a letter saying that she already answered Syaoran's proposal.

I'm very happy but a little sad coz I didn't able to take a video of that. Of course, one of my hobbies is making videos. I am doing that since I'm also elementary. I like shooting Sakura every time she has to capture cards. I am thinking. will I ever be in love again?

A week after Sakura was gone to Hong Kong, Hiiragizawa arrived. Suddenly, I never realized that he would come back. The person I thought will be gone forever. He managed to find where do I work and went here.

"How are you, Daidouji?" he asked me.

I am shocked but I did manage to speak, "I'm ok. Have a seat."

He sat and I asked him, "Coffee or tea?"

"I'll take tea." He smiled at me. Of course, he changed. I can remember, he went back to England after Sakura changed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. He still wears an eyeglass but you know, he's very handsome and have a manly structure of a body. But of course, I'm not the type of girl that will fall for a man because of their physical appearance.

"Well, I got the news that Sakura went to Hong Kong."

"Yeah, it's true. It is because she was going to have a pictorial there." I smiled at him.

"Your bestfriend is famous just like you. Anyway, you could have been a model too just like your Sakura." He suddenly said as he gave me an eye contact. I blushed when people say something good about me although that is not the first time I receive a comment like that. Almost everybody say that to me.

"Well, you know me. I want what I'm doing. Ever since, we're elementary, I do this kind of things." I answered his question.

"You haven't changed a lot, Tomoyo Daidouji." He said that as if he was contented to my answer.

After our meeting, we've been calling each other but just as a friends. One time he asked me to go out and I agreed.

While we are sitting in a bench in the Penguin Park, he suddenly said to me, "Media said that you had a boyfriend."

I almost choke when he said that. Ok, I had a boyfriend. His name is Masaki, the famous guy model. Actually he's my boyfriend for a year but all of a sudden, I caught him, kissing somebody else. It made me realize that I loved a phony man. Ever since, I promised myself. Never to love again. I broke up with him and Sakura is the only one who knew that I broke up with him but now, almost everybody knows that I broke up with him coz my ex-boyfriend really published in a magazine how we broke up. Now here I am, single again. Loveless.

"That was a month ago. Now, I don't have a boyfriend." I answered, trying to stop tears in forming in my eyes but I can't I can't control them. Suddenly, I felt my tears falling.

Eriol did not insist to ask again and gave me a handkerchief. As I wipe my tears, I tried to change the topic.

"How's London?" I asked.

"Well. Umm. Great! But.. Um.. It seems. Not complete. and. um. besides, I need to do something here" he explained to me.

I just smiled. I don't know the reason, why is he too nervous when explaining this to me but just as I stare at his face, he's really cute when nervous.

Suddenly someone spotted us and I can recognize who it is. She's Aia Tachibana, also a famous fashion designer but I'm telling you, we are not friends. I don't know what I did to her that made her mad at me.

"I see, you manage to find a new boyfriend after you broke up with Masaki." She insulted in a few meters distance from us. "I see that you are a playgirl. Wait till the media knew how flirt is Daidouji. Don't worry I'm going to make it in front page." She continued to insult but we just ignored her and walked away.

While Eriol accompany me back at our home, he suddenly asked again but his expression is worried, "How come you can walk here in the middle of the street? You are famous. What if someone tried to kidnap you?"

I just smiled. I'm not like Aia who always want to keep her self in fame. I'm still the same Tomoyo who can still walk here or everywhere even I don't have bodyguard. I get used in walking rather than riding a limo. I am used to this life because of Sakura. Every battle of Sakura with cards, I can't have bodyguards.

"But." he tried to insist me to get some bodyguard but my answer is still the same, "No. I can perfectly protect myself from anyone." then he gave up in insisting me and just gave a smile.

"Anyway do you have any girlfriend?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "I don't have. Well, but there is a girl that I really like. She's beautiful, smart, talented and most of all, she's kind."

"Really? Well, she's really lucky!" I exclaimed.

He just smiled at me and said, "That's why I'm here. I'm going to try to get her heart."

"Really? Oh! I wish I meet her!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, we're here in my house. I've got to go. Thanks for all! Ja! And by the way, there will be fashion-awarding ceremony next week. I hope my works will win." I said as the gate of my house opened and I went in.

Then he suddenly disappears with a smile (You know, Eriol has powers).

In the awarding ceremony. I jumped out of my sports car, wearing a cute blue dress outfit, I walked in the red carpet as fans and people try to mob me and get an autograph. It's a good thing, there is security and I was able to go inside the building without being mobbed by people. I saw Eriol there standing and waiting for me.

I approached him and he said, "Can I escort this beautiful woman in front of me."

I just smiled as a sign of agreement. He courted me in walking to our seats.

As we pass through Aia, she said, "Here comes Ms. Playgirl with her new boyfriend." And she laughed but both of us just ignored her.

"Just as I know, you are competing against her, right?" he said worried to me.

"Yeah! She's really like that to me. I am now used to her personality." I said but the truth, I'm not yet used to her. I'm just controlling myself not to talk back coz I know it won't make any sense at all.

Then when we arrived and sat down in our chairs, many fashion designers and models approached me.

One of them said that, "I want to congratulate you early, Ms. Daidouji. I can feel that you will win the MOST POPULAR FASHION DESIGNER."

"Oh no! It's not yet announced. There are also other fashion designers who did great."

"Yeah, but yours are different from them. Your works are splendid. Anyway, you've got a nice and handsome escort! I've got to go." I blushed to their comment as they looked at Eriol. I'm not sure if I will win. I just hoped so.

"You looked nervous." he said.

"Yeah. I can feel something will really happen." I said to him nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He said to me as he holds my hand very tight.

"Ok, Let's start the awarding." Sonomi said at the stage as she holds the microphone.

"Good Evening to all of you. This is a very splendid night. Tonight, we will award everyone who deserves to be awarded in the field of fashion. As the owner of the famous DAIDOUJI's fashion company, I will be the master of ceremony. And I want you to remember, the awards are from polls so the one who gets the votes of the people wins. Now please welcome Ms. Hilary Duff and Mr. Aaron Carter for telling us the nominees for the MOST FAMOUS MODEL OF JAPAN.

Aaron Carter and Hilary Duff went at the stage and Hilary started to say, "Good Evening to you, Aaron."

"Good Evening to you, Hilary." He greeted to Hilary who was wearing a black splendid dress that I made.

"Ok, our nominees for MOST FAMOUS MODEL OF JAPAN are Natsumi Kobayashi, Miyuki Nakadesho, Airis Kutobuki and Sakura Kinomoto!" when the crowd heard the name Sakura, they all went wild.

A loud, breathe-taking sound occurred and Hilary spoke again

"And the winner is.. Ok. and the winner is Sakura Kinomoto!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm sorry to break the news but Ms. Kinomoto is out of Japan for a pictorial at Hong Kong." Aaron broke the news.

As time pass, my heartbeat is getting fast. After many awards given which I have won 3 out of 4 nominations, the MOST POPULAR FASHION DESIGNER's nominees is lead by Kelly Osborne and Britney Spears.

"Ok, the nominees for MOST POPULAR FASHIONDESIGNER are Ms. Aia Tachibana, Ms. Utada Hikaru, Mr. Seichi Maki and Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." Kelly said.

When they heard my name, everyone cheered. Ok, it proves to me that even though I don't won the MOST POPULAR FASHION DESIGNER, at least somebody liked my designs

"And the winner is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji!" Britney yelled.

I was surprised when I heard my name.

"C'mon, stand up and get the trophy." Eriol said to me as he smiles at me and released my hands.

As I go to the stage, I received the trophy and gave a speech.

"First, I want to thank all the people who supported me. Of course, especially to my bestfriend, Sakura. She was my inspiration for such creations I did. I also want to thank my mom, my models and everyone who supported me. I will never forget all of you."

"And neither you because this is your end!" Aia stood up and shouted as she points a gun to me from thecrowd.

I was speechless.

"Now everybody, do not move if you don't want that woman to die!" she shouted.

All the police can't do something coz Aia holds me as a hostage. I don't know what to do. Maybe it will be my end. Aia approached me and pulled my hands and led me to the deserted backstage while pointing the gun and locked the door.

The back stage has no windows and has only one door. I can hear outside that people are panicking.

"Sit there." She commanded me and I do what she wants me to do.

"What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"C'mon Tomoyo, you know that I'm in fashion designing career for 5 consecutive years. And in these 5 years, I am the MOST POPULAR FASHION DESIGNER until you arrived. You took everything from me. My fame, my glory, everything that was meant for me. Even Masaki!" she shouted in front of me while tears are fell from her eyes.

"I don't know." I said innocently.

"And now you know." she cried out loud. The gun was still pointed at me.

"Ha-ha-ha!!! This gun contains a bullet, and that bullet is for you. Now, pray for yourself coz you are going to die!" she yelled once more. She sounds like a complete lunatic.

My God! Please spare me. ok, if this is really my end. please take good care of my mom. my bestfriend. everyone. Eriol.

"Now farewell, Daidouji!"

I shut my eyes and then I heard a gunshot. I opened my eyes. I looked at my body. It has no stains of blood or anything. Aia was there and run away as shedropped her gun. Wait, if I didn't hurt, then who received the bullet. Just as I know, the gun was in front of me. Then I noticed someone lying near my feet. OMG, It was Eriol.

I knelt down and said to him, "Eriol, c'mon, wake up! C'mon!" I said as tears felll from my eyes. He opened her eyes and smiled at me,

"I'm glad, you are ok coz I don't know what will happen to me if you are in danger." he replied weakly and suddenly he closed his eyes again.

"Omigosh! Eriol! Eriol!" I said panicking as I took my cellphone from my pocket and called an ambulance. He had stains on his side and blood was flowing fast from his wound.

When the ambulance arrived, I went with them. As the ambulance went their way to the hospital, I called Nakuru on cellphone and told her what happen.

The doctor sat next to me and I asked him, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so." he answered.

"Thank God!" I cried after what I heard.

In the hospital, Nakuru and I waited for hours of operation just to get the bullet out of his body. Then suddenly the doctor went out of the room and said, "He's alright." and I breathe freely.

Nakuru was jumping because of joy.

"Well, he's now asleep. Please give him some rest." The doctor added.

Then I received a call from my mom. She said that Aia was now captured and will spent the rest of her life in jail because of life threatening to you and for shooting Eriol.

I was relieved more when I heard about this. I stayed in his room as I watched his face. I never realized that I fell asleep in watching over him. I was just woke up when someone hold my hand tightly. I opened my eyes and I saw Eriol, staring at me as he gave a smile.

I just smiled at him and say, "Are you alright?"

"Hai." He said weakly.

"Oh! This is my entire fault. That bullet is meant for me, not for you!" I cried as guiltiness and worries can be seen from my face.

"I don't care. I told you once and I'm going to tell you again. I don't know what will happen to me if you are in danger."

Nakuru was also there, listening to what we are talking about.

"Yeah. Look at this Eriol. The Clow Reed, one of the powerful men living was shot just by a bullet. You are insane. Why not using your power? You must have been died!" Nakuru shouted at Eriol ears.

"I'm ok, Nakuru. Besides, we can't exposed our powers like that easily." He answered weakly.

"Ummm.. Nakuru. could you give us a minute?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh! Ok!" she said as she went out.

"Ummm. there is something I want to tell you. I've liked you since elementary and it is still the same until now. Everyday, my love for you gets stronger and stronger. I just came here to tell you this and to know your reaction." He just smiled like he doesn't have any wound at all.

Tears are falling from my eyes.

"Woah! Wait. I never meant to make you cry. I didn't mean that it will hurt you." he respond immediately after he saw tears.

"Are you kidding? These are tears of joy! You should have told me a long time ago so I won't be hurt anymore. I thought you liked Sakura." I respond quickly as I wiped my tears away.

"Sakura? I'm just helping her. and I only treat her as a daughter. You know, since my half reincarnation is her father. No more, no less." he gave me a wide smile. It makes me happier.

I just hid my feeling to him for a long time.

I hugged him tight that made him shout loud, "Ouch! My wound!"

"Gomen." I said as I released him at being hugged as he gave me a smile again.

I smiled at him and said, "aishiteru."

He replied, "Aishiteru."

**Back to Present**

TOMOYO'S POV:

"And after he was released in the hospital. Well, we became more than friends." I narrated as I blushed.

"I see. How romantic. I wish I meet my prince charming!" Meilin said to me dreamily.

Suddenly the phone rang, I answered, "Hello, Daidouji Residence."

"Hello, Tomoyo. I'm just checking if you are alright."

I know it is Eriol. "

You know that I'm fine." I said to him "

" Just being sure, Tomoyo. You know, I can't lose you, right?" he said to me.

I did not argue to him anymore.

"Well, Anyway, you should be sleeping by now, ok? Aishiteru." He suddenly said to me

"Ok, Aishiteru. Bye!" I answered and I put down the phone.

"I've got to go or your prince will kill me coz I let you awake for the whole night just to tell me the story." Meilin said as she stood up and went outside my room.

"Good Night!" She shouted as she shut the door behind her.

"Good Night!" I shouted back as I laid to my bed and sleep.

THE END

Cladixe: At last, I finished this ONE-SHOT FIC!!!! That's a wrap! Arigato. Please RR


End file.
